Kokoro No Tamago
by Copo-Cristo Santo
Summary: Crossover NarutoxShugo Chara, suena raro, pero denle una oportunidad // Kasumy es la chica "cool y sexy" de la academia Konoha, pero ella realmente no es así. Un día encuentra tres misteriosos huevos de color, que podria significar esto?
1. Chapter 1

.Holas!!!!

Nueva invención!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Otra vez ir a la escuela, no sé como es que sigo soportándolo._

La chica seguía caminando, casi automáticamente.

_Puedo oír los murmullos, que predecible puede ser la gente en estos casos._

Los estudiantes que la veían pasar la miraban con los ojos brillantes.

-_"Es tan genial…"_

-_"Desearía poder ser igual de genial que ella"_

-_"Que envidia! Ella es la chica perfecta!"_

Kasumy caminaba con la mirada clavada en algún punto, con dirección al prestigioso internado Konoha.

(Si, ya pueden notar lo ingeniosa que soy con los nombres).

Y a cada nuevo paso que daba, podía leer las intenciones y pensamientos de la gente.

Desde que recordaba tenía ese "don", también poseía la habilidad de ver espíritus, a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada.

Aún caminaba por la larga colina, cuando de pronto algo cayó frente a ella.

_Huevos?_

Precisamente eran tres huevos de colores café, azul y lila.

_Pero que extraño…_

Recogió los huevos del piso, los observó un momento, cuando sintió que el huevo de color azul estaba tibio.

_Hm…tibio…eso quiere decir que aquí hay algo que va a nacer, si ese es el caso, debería cuidar de los otros huevos también._

Los puso en su bolso con sumo cuidado, una vez lista siguió caminando.

Cuando llegó al internado, se dirigió a la oficina de Shizune, la sub. directora.

-Kasumy-Chan!! Buenos días!-Saludó amigable Shizune.

-Buenos días-Respondió Kasumy, seria como siempre.

-Vienes por la llave de la habitación, no?-Kasumy asintió-Ese año te toca compartir habitación.

-Eh?-Eso la descolocó un poco, ya que ella siempre había tenido habitación individual-Con quien?-Dijo, volviendo a su habitual tono.

Shizune sonrió antes de contestar.

-Con _quienes_, querrás decir-Dijo nuevamente-Mejor te entrego la llave para que vayas a conocer a tus compañeras, luego hablarán las tres.

La pelinegra le entregó las llaves a la ojivioleta, para luego seguir con sus actividades.

-Gracias, nos vemos luego-Dijo Kasumy.

Caminó por los enormes pasillos de la escuela, demasiado grandes para su gusto.

Habitación 309, eso decía la placa.

_Aquí vamos…_

Lo primero que vio al abrir la puerta, fue a una chica que se le caían las maletas, haciendo un estrepitoso ruido.

-Ah maldición!!!-Gritó la chica-Ya es la tercera vez!!!!!

Kasumy salió de la habitación a verificar el número.

309, decía la placa.

309, decía el grabado de la llave.

_No jodas…_

-Disculpa, ésta es la 309, cierto?-La otra chica asintió-_"Mierda"_

-Lamento no haberme presentado-Dijo la chica pelirrosa, de ojos…perla?-Soy Hyuuga Yukina, y tú?

-Kasumy-Respondió.

-He sabido que tenemos otra compañera, pero no ha llegado aún-Dijo la pelirrosa-Ara!!! Eres muy alta! Cuantos años tienes?

-Cumplo los quince la próxima semana.

-Enserio?! Entonces soy mayor que tú, yo ya tengo los quince y los cumplo en diciembre, aun que soy muy bajita de estatura-Dijo la otra, bajando la cabeza.

Kasumy sonrió imperceptiblemente, la chica era divertida.

_Hazla sentir mejor!_

Que había sido esa voz?

_Cambio de personalidad!!_

Entonces, el dije que Kasumy llevaba colgado al cuello se transformó en un pequeño dije de corazoncito (el dije es con forma de diamante).

-No te preocupes!!! Estoy segura de que muy pronto pegarás el estirón!!!!!!!!!!-Dijo Kasumy, levantando el pulgar-_"Pero que diablos pasa?! Así no es mi personalidad!!!!!!!!!!"_-Decía una chibi Kasumy en una nubecita.

-Enserio??? Arigatou, Kasumy-Chan!!!!!-Dijo Yukina, con los ojos brillantes.

Tan pronto como el dije se transformó en corazón, volvió a su forma original.

-Pero que…

-Oigan!!!!!! Podrían echarme una mano con eso!?

Ambas desviaron su vista a la puerta, se encontraron con una chica igual de alta que Kasumy (1.68, enserio Kasu mide eso), de ojos verde y cabello negro corto.

-Ah! Yo te ayudo!!-Dijo la pelirrosa,

-Gracias!-Dijo la pelinegra, una vez que dejaron las maletas en una de las camas-Cómo te llamas?

-Hyuuga Yukina, y tu?

-Aburame Mitsuko-Mitsuko dirigió su vista hacia la pelivioleta-Y tú?

-Kasumy.

-Bien! Yuki-Chan, Kasu-Chan, tendremos un gran año juntas!!!!!!!!!!!!-Dijo la pelinegra, abrazando por el cuello a las dos sorprendidas chicas.

Shizune se asomó en la puerta de la habitación, con una gotita escurriéndole por la sien al ver a las chicas de esa manera.

-Ehm…chicas?-La muchachas la observaron-Siento interrumpir, pero es hora de ir a cenar.

-Es cierto! Lo había olvidado!-Reconocieron Mitsuko y Yukina.

-Pues bien, vayan!-Dijo Shizune, con una gran sonrisa.

Las tres chicas salieron de la habitación, caminaron con calma por los enormes pasillos.

-Odio estos pasillos-Soltó Yukina de repente-Son muy grandes!!!!!

-_"Dímelo a mi"_-Pensó Kasumy.

-Ah, por cierto-Dijo Mitsuko-Dónde queda la cafetería?

-Siguiendo este pasillo, doblando a la derecha-Dijo Kasumy.

-Si! Muero de hambre!!!-Exclamó Yukina, mientras corría por los pasillos.

-Yukina, puedes tropezarte-Advirtió Kasumy.

Pero era tarde.

-Au!-La pelirrosa estaba tirada en el piso, había tropezado con alguien-Lo siento…-Vio una mano tendida, seguramente para ayudarla.

-Estás bien?-Preguntó el chico pelinegro, con unas misteriosas gafas de sol.

-…-Yukina estaba más roja que un tomate maduro-Y-Yo…s-si…-Tomó la mano que el chico le ofrecía-G-Gracias…

-Ah! Pero que bruto eres Shino!!!!-Gritó Mitsuko-Mira que tropezarte así con Yuki-Chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-_"Por lo que veo, a Yukina le ha gustado ese chico"_-Pensó Kasumy divertida.

-Siempre te adelantas a todo Mitsuko-Dijo Shino quedamente-Me cuesta creer que seamos familia.

-Si, yo también te quiero!-Dijo la pelinegra, guiñándole un ojo en broma.

-…-Yukina miraba al piso, nerviosa y avergonzada.

_Yuki! Levanta la vista! Sonríe, sonríe!!_

Kasumy observó a todos lados, pero solamente se encontraban ellos cuatro, entonces de dónde había salido esa voz?

-C-Con permiso!!!!!!!!!!!-Y para sorpresa de todos, lo único que quedaba de Yukina era un nubecita de humo.

-Continuaremos esta conversación luego, debo ir por Yuki-Chan!!-Mitsuko agarró de la muñeca a Kasumy y salió corriendo-ADIOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mientras que la Hyuuga, corría sin rumbo fijo.

-Dios mío!!!!!! Que vergüenza!!!!!!!!!!!!-Yuki seguía corriendo, se detuvo debajo de un árbol de cerezos-Pero…nunca me había sentido de esa manera…-Dijo con un leve tono carmesí en las mejillas.

-_Kya! Mi pequeña niña se está enamorando!!!_-Dijo una chibi de pelo morado, recogido en dos coletas con dos listones en forma de conejo y con un traje de porrista, mientras mordía un pañuelito y las lágrimas le corrían a montones.

-No digas tonterías Amai-Dijo la Hyuuga-De seguro pensará que estoy loca!!!

-_No pienses eso_…

-Yukina-Habló un castaño detrás de ella-No deberías estar en el comedor?

-Eh…se me olvidó, gomen-Dijo la chica, con una mano detrás de la nuca.

-_Era de esperarse_-Dijo un chibi de ojos amarillos y cabello rojo, usaba un pantalón negro, polera negra y una larga chaqueta negra, tenía dos orejas, cola y patas como las de un gato-_Tan distraída como siempre._

-_Oe! Repite eso Nekay!!!_-Dijo Amai, retándolo con sus grandes y brillantes ojos morados.

-_Pues bien: Tan distraída como siempre._

-_Eres un!!!_

-Ya basta chicos-Dijo Yukina.

-Es ella?-Habló de pronto Neji, observando fijamente a su hermana menor.

-Al parecer si…la esperada chica con tres huevos Chara-Dijo sonriente Yukina-Casi perfecto, no?

-Casi, es la palabra clave-Dijo Neji, con una sonrisa arrogante-Vamos al comedor, quiero conocerla.

-Vale!

Los dos caminaron con dirección al comedor, cuando a mitad de pasillo encontraron a Kasumy y Mitsuko.

-Yuki-Chan!!! Aquí estabas!!!!!!-Dijo Mitsuko, abrazándola.

-T-Tranquila Mitsuko…no r-respiro…

-_Pero que miedo da esta chica_-Dijeron Amai y Nekay al unísono.

-Oh! Lo siento-Dijo Mitsuko soltándola-Oye, y él quien es?-Dijo clavando su vista en Neji.

-Ah! El es mi onii-sama Neji-Dijo-Onii-Sama, ellas son Mitsuko-Señaló a la mencionada-y Kasumy-Señaló a la mencionada, con una ligera sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto-Dijo Neji.

-_Ah! Ésta chica…_-Nekay la observó detenidamente.

-_Es más que obvio, ella es la de los tres huevos Chara_-Dijo Amai.

-Bueno, vallamos al comedor! Muero de hambre!!!-Dijo Yukina, observando a Neji de reojo.

-Yo las llevo-Dijo el castaño, pasando a un lado de Yukina, susurrándole al oído un _Mantenme informado_.

Llegaron al enorme comedor (estilo Howarts, pero sin esas decoraciones de mal gusto. Nagasu: Es nuestra opinión nada más, los fans de Harry Potter no se ofendan), lo difícil iba a ser buscar asiento.

-Si quieren se pueden sentar conmigo y mis compañeros-Dijo Neji-No les importará.

Así pues las chicas siguieron a Neji hasta una pequeña mesa donde se encontraba una chica de pelo castaño y ojos igual, peinada con dos graciosos moñitos, a su lado se encontraba un joven de enormes ojos y cabello negro, con corte de tazón.

-Neji-Kun, por aquí!!-Gritó el chico.

-Hola Neji, Yuki-Saludó la castaña-Quienes son ellas?-Preguntó, refiriéndose a Kasumy y Mitsuko.

_Preséntate!!! No seas descortés!!!_

Ahí estaba de nuevo la vocecilla, pero no supo en donde estaba.

_Cambio de personalidad!!_

Y nuevamente, el dije se transformó en un corazoncito.

-Mucho gusto! Soy Kasumy!!-Dijo la ojivioleta, guiñando un ojo y con el pulgar en alto-_"Que me pasa?!?! Yo no soy así!!!!!"_ Espero que seamos grandes amigos!!!-Volvió a decir con una tierna sonrisa.

-YOOOOOOOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ASÍ SE HACE, KASUMY-SAN!!!!!!!!!! LIBERA EL PODER DE LA LLAMA DE TU JUVENTUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Dijo el chico con peinado de tazón-Yo soy Rock Lee!!! El gusto es mío!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

Todos los presentes (Y me refiero a TODOS) miraron la escena, pero sin embargo, casi enseguida regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo.

Del mismo modo, el dije de Kasumy volvió a la normalidad.

-_Viste eso Neji?_-Susurró Nekay al oído del castaño.

-_Transformación de personalidad!!_-Completó Amai.

Ambos Hyuuga se miraron de reojo, a la vez que asentían.

-Ehm…ya que estamos con las presentaciones, mi nombre es TenTen-Dijo la castaña, con una gotita escurriéndole por la sien.

-Yo soy Mitsuko-Dijo la ojiverde-Y como ya se dieron cuenta, ella es Kasumy.

-Chicos, que les parece si hablamos mientras comemos?-Dijo Yukina, sonriente.

La cena transcurrió relativamente normal, solo que Kasumy tenía la vista clavada en Yukina y Neji. Ella no era tonta, podía ver unas pequeñas sombras al lado de ambos jóvenes, a parte de oír esas molestas vocecillas, que significaba aquello?.

Le restó importancia y siguió comiendo.

-Bueno, nos veremos mañana!-Dijeron Yuki y Mitsuko.

-Adiós chicas, descansen-Dijo TenTen, sonriente.

-Espero que amanezcan con la llama de su juventud ardiendo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Dijo (o más bien gritó) Lee.

-_Entendiste algo?_-Preguntó Amai a Yukina, con lo que solo obtuvo un negamiento de cabeza por parte de la Hyuuga-_Mañana le pregunto a Nekay._

-Pues bien, adiós-Dijo Kasumy, dando media vuelta y empezando a caminar.

Iba a mitad de pasillo cuando decidió sacar el huevo color azul.

Que había ocurrido? Que significaba el echo de que ella fuera la que recogiese los huevos en la calle? (Pensé feo!!!).

Bueno, quizá mañana hallaría las respuestas necesarias.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Creo que este ha sido uno de mis capítulos más largos xD!


	2. Ichiban Tamago: Desuka!

Bien muchachos!!!

Esto es a lo que se llama estar sin Internet y que te llega la inspiración n_n

Nagasu: Torpe.

Yuki: Tú te callas!!! Que en la semana me hiciste reprobar mi examen de mates T-T.

Nagasu: Si, fue divertido n_n

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El sol se filtraba por la cortina de la habitación de Kasumy.

Ésta última se despertaba lentamente, apagando el molesto pitido del despertador.

-Agh…Mitsuko, cierra la cortina-Dijo Yukina, escondiéndose entre las sábanas.

-Kasumy, cierra las cortinas-Dijo Mitsuko, frunciendo el ceño con los ojos cerrados.

-Que les parece si mejor se levantan, tenemos clase en una hora-Dijo la pelivioleta, mientras se encaminaba a la ducha.

-_Yuki, me quiero quedar durmiendo!!!!_-Exclamó Amai, no quería levantarse para estar con Yuki todo el día en clases aburridas de las que no entendía absolutamente nada.

-Yo también…-Dijo desganada la Hyuuga.

-Que tú que?-Preguntó Mitsuko, mirándola extrañada.

-Ah!! Q-Que yo también iré a la ducha cuando Kasu-Chan salga-Dijo ella, nerviosa y moviendo las manos (así como negación de anime xD)-_"Estuvo cerca"._

-Como digas-Mitsuko salió de la cama, muy a su pesar, tomó el cepillo y comenzó a cepillar su cabello.

Al poco rato salió Kasumy, entró Yukina a darse una ducha rápida y luego entró Mitsuko.

-Odio éste uniforme, me hace sentir…expuesta-Dijo Yukina, con una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo y otra toalla en la cabeza.

El uniforme era una polera manga corta blanca, con un corbatín azul. La falda era dos tres dedos arriba de la rodilla (color azul), con calcetas dos dedos debajo de las rodillas.

-Los uniformes suelen ser así-Dijo Mitsuko, colocándose la falda con fastidio-Odio usar esta falda, las faldas no van conmigo!!

-Jejeje…Pues bueno, si no nos apuramos no llegamos al desayuno-Dijo Yukina, amarrándose dos coletas con dos listones morados.

Las tres se dirigieron al comedor, se sentaron en una pequeña mesa y comenzaron a comer (si wey, allá te dejan el desayuno servido).

-Que clase tenemos primero?-Preguntó la Hyuuga.

-Orientación-Respondió Kasumy secamente.

-Lo más probable es que nos hagan presentarnos-Dijo Mitsuko, como si no fuera la gran cosa-Pero bueno, eso es algo que habrá que dejar en manos de los profesores.

-_"Presentarme!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Vamos Yuki! No puede ser tan malo! Sonríe, sonríe!_

-Acaso hablaste?-Preguntó Kasumy a Yukina, quien en ese momento tenía un aura negra a su alrededor.

-No, por?-La Hyuuga la miró, fijamente.

-_Ésta chica puede oírme??_-Amai se puso frente a Kasumy, la cual frunció el ceño y se frotó los ojos.

-Necesitaré ir al oculista, estoy viendo sombras borrosas de nuevo-Dijo en un susurro, que Amai pudo escuchar perfectamente.

-Bueno, vámonos, no creo que sea buena idea llegar tarde el primer día de clases-Dijo Mitsuko-Aun que ganas no me faltan.

-Bien, vamos-Dijo Yukina, observando como Amai se ponía a su lado, demasiado seria-Ocurre algo?-Susurró.

-_Si, ella puede verme y oírme_-Contestó la chara-_Aun que solo me vea como una sombra borrosa, ya de por si es algo sorprendente._

-Informa de esto a Nekay-Volvió a susurrar.

-_No tardo!!_-La pelimorado se fue volando.

Las tres se dirigieron al aula de primer año, les costó encontrar asiento, pero cuando al fin los encontraron no fueron muy favorecibles…

Mitsuko debió sentarse frente a la mesa del profesor, con un chico que tenía peinado de cacatúa. _Emo, muy emo_ pensó Mitsuko.

Kasumy se sentó en la fila que estaba pegada a la pared, junto a un chico rubio de ojos azules, que la miraba embobado. Estaba incómoda, muy incómoda.

Y Yukina…Yukina se sentó en una mesa que estaba pegada a la ventana, se quedó observando por un rato, cuando sintió una presencia junto a ella.

-Está ocupado?

-No, adelan…te…-Se sonrojó violentamente, era el mismo chico con el que había chocado el día anterior!!!

-Gracias-Tomó asiento y se quedó callado.

La Hyuuga estaba que veía el cielo.

El profesor no tardó en llegar, lo que más le llamó la atención a Mitsuko y Yukina era la cicatriz que tenía en medio de la cara.

-Buenos días chicos! Mi nombre es Umino Iruka, seré su tutor este año-Dijo, con una amable sonrisa-Iré pasando lista, levantarán la mano para que pueda reconocerlos, bien?

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!!!!!!

-Bien-Tomó la hojita de papel-Akimichi Chouji.

-Presente!-Exclamó un chico de cabello café, algo regordete, mientras comía unas papitas fritas.

-Aburame Mitsuko.

-Presente Sensei!!!!-Exclamó la chica, alzando la mano con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ehm…de acuerdo…-Iruka sonreía divertido, vaya chica más energética-Aburame Shino.

-Presente-Dijo el pelinegro secamente.

-Ara! Tú y Mitsuko son familia?-Preguntó Iruka.

-Somos primos Sensei!!!-Dijo muy feliz la chica.

-Por desgracia-Murmuró Shino.

-Bien, continuemos-Dijo el moreno-Hyuuga Hinata?

-P-Presente-Dijo una peliazul, sonrojada.

-Hyuuga Yukina?

-Hai!-La pelirrosa alzó la mano, muy nerviosa.

-Ustedes también son primas?

-H-Hai S-Sensei…-Dijo Hinata.

-Bien, Haruno Sakura?

-Presente!-Exclamó la pelirrosa de ojos jade.

-Inuzuka Kiba?

-Presente!-Exclamó un castaño de ojos negros, con dos triángulos pintados en las mejillas-Sensei, se olvidó de Akamaru otra vez!!!

-Ah…es necesario?-Preguntó el moreno, con una gotita escurriéndole por la sien.

-Mucho.

-Agh…Akamaru?

-Arf!-Ladró el pequeño cachorro.

-Jajaja!!!-Se reía el sector masculino.

-Aww!!! Kawai!!!-Exclamaba el sector femenino.

-Ya, basta chicos-Iruka suspiró-Kasumy?

-Pre…

_De una chica introvertida a una extrovertida, Cambio de personalidad!!!_

El dije de Kasumy se volvió a convertir en corazón.

-Presente, Iruka-Sensei!!!!!!!!!!!!-Kasumy se había levantado del banco, con una enorme sonrisa.

Todos los de la clase la miraron, algunos sorprendidos y otros admirados.

-_"Pobre chica, el no saber controlar esos cambios de personalidad es frustrante"_-Pensaba Yukina divertida.

Para cuando Kasumy volvió a la normalidad, se dio cuenta de que estaba parada frente a toda la clase, en una pose bastante ridícula.

-Eh…

-Sugoi!!!!!! Kasumy-Sama es tan bella cuando se anima!!!!!!-Exclamaban los chicos de relleno…y Naruto.

Kasumy se sentó rápidamente, completamente sonrojada, mientras los chicos de relleno (Y Naruto) la seguían babeando.

-Chicos, dejen de babear, me van a ensuciar el piso del aula-Dijo Iruka, con un suspiro.

En fin, las clases se pasaron volando.

-Etto…Kasumy-Chan, podrías acompañarme un momento?-Preguntó Yukina, sonriendo con malicia.

-Claro-A Kasumy no le agradó mucho la sonrisita.

Acompañó a la Hyuuga hasta un árbol de cerezos, debajo de dicho árbol se encontraba Neji.

-Tardaste, lenta-Dijo, incorporándose lentamente.

-No soy lenta!!!-Exclamó la pelirrosa moviendo los brazos de arriba abajo.

-_"Eh, que aún estoy aquí"_-Pensó Kasumy, con una gotita escurriéndole por la sien.

-Niña-Habló Neji, llamando la atención de Kasumy-Tienes el huevo?

-Ah?

-Lo que mi hermano quiere decir es que si tienes los huevos que encontraste esta mañana-Dijo la pelirrosa.

-Ah…-La ojivioleta sacó el huevo azul, que temblaba constantemente-Eh!? Que pasa?!

En ese momento, el huevo se elevó en los aires, partiéndose por la mitad al tiempo que salía una chibi de cabello azul (recogido en dos mini moñitos, con dos broches de corazón) y ojos celestes, usaba calzas negras y polera morada manga larga.

-Pero que…

-_Genial!! Un nuevo chara!!!_-Exclamó Amai, saliendo detrás de Neji.

-Amai, debías esperar a que le explicáramos todo a la chica-Dijo Neji, serio y molesto.

-_Una impertinente, como siempre_-Dijo Nekay, saliendo tras de Neji.

La pequeña chibi bajó, situándose frente a Kasumy.

-_Mi nombre es Desuka, soy tu supuesto yo_-Habló dulcemente la chara-_Encantada de conocerte, Kasumy-Chan._

-Desuka?

-Verás, ella es tu guardián chara-Habló Yukina-Los otros huevos que tienes son tu supuesto yo, al igual que ella.

-Todos tenemos algo llamado huevo de corazón-Habló Neji-Algunas veces es tan poderoso que se materializa en nuestros supuestos yo.

-Es así como nacieron Desuka, Amai y Nekay-Dijo Yukina, señalando a los dos últimos.

-_Soy Amai, el supuesto yo de Yuki-Chan, encantada de conocerte!!!!_-Habló la chibi de pelo morado.

-_Yo soy Nekay, el supuesto yo de Neji. Un gusto_-Habló el chibi pelirrojo.

-Los otros huevos que tienes son una verdadera bendición-Dijo Yukina-Aún no nacía la persona con tres huevos chara…hasta hoy.

-Es por eso que queremos darte esto-Dijo Neji, extendiéndole un candado a Kasumy-Es el Humpty Lock, úsalo bien.

-Pero que…-Primero miró a Desuka, luego a Neji y Yukina y luego a Amai y Nekay-Que sucede aquí!?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Terminado el segundo capítulo!!!!


	3. Más Charas? Esto no puede ir peor!

Acá sigo!!! Me he entusiasmado en verdad!

Es la primera vez que me entusiasmo tanto con un fic, todo gracias a Onii-Sama!!!!!

Al fic!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-No entiendo nada!! Todo es muy confuso!!!!!-Exclamaba Kasumy.

-Tranquila, Kasumy-Chan-Dijo Yukina-Es algo completamente normal, no tienes por que ponerte histérica.

-_Vamos Kasu-Chan, por favor no te pongas así_-Decía Desuka, tratando de calmar a la ojivioleta.

-Como coño quieres que me calme si me salió un huevo del pecho!?!??!

-Técnicamente, es del corazón-Dijo Yukina, sonriendo nerviosa.

-En fin, sabíamos que esto pasaría-Habló Neji-No te queda de otra, tendrás que aprender a convivir con ella.

-_No te preocupes, te ayudaremos!!!_-Dijo Amai, muy animada-_Verdad que si Nekay?_-Dijo lo último mientras sus ojos brillaban con un destello de maldad.

-_Me vale_-Dijo el pelirrojo, aunque en verdad pensaba que Amai era una persona problemática y tétrica.

-Va Kasumy-Chan-Dijo la Hyuuga-Vayamos a clase.

-No creo poder…-Kasumy se fue con un aura depresiva.

Para suerte de Kasumy (y por bondad de la autora) las clases acabaron rápido.

-Ah! Vaya día-Dijo Mitsuko, recostándose en su cama boca arriba-Estoy muerta!

-Pues ya ves…-Suspiró la Hyuuga, derrotada-Yo también estoy muerta!!!

-_Vamos!! Ánimo chicas!!!_-Clamaban Desuka y Amai al mismo tiempo.

-Urusai-Dijo Kasumy secamente.

-Eh! No me mandes a callar!!-Exclamó Mitsuko, molesta.

-No es a ti, es a Des!!-No puedo continuar ya que Yukina la había tapado la boca.

-Des…después hablamos de esto, vale chicas?-Dijo nerviosa la Hyuuga, mientras le susurraba a Kasumy-Ella no puede ver a Amai o Desuka, cuida como actúas y lo que dices-Al ver como Kasumy asentía la soltó-Bien, que tal si vamos a comer, una ducha y a dormir?

-Me parece buena idea-Dijo la pelinegra, poniéndose de pie de un salto-Vamos!!

Las tres se dirigieron al comedor, donde para su fortuna habían mesas vacías.

-Sugoi! Pizza!!-Exclamaron Yukina y Mitsuko, con los ojos brillantes.

-Como sea-Dijo Kasumy, mientras a su lado Desuka miraba la pizza con ansias.

-_Tengo hambre Kasu-Chan._

-_Igual yo, Yuki-Chan!! Dame aunque sea el salame!!-_Dijo Amai, haciendo un pucherito.

Kasumy observaba como Yukina dejaba a la orilla del plato un poco de salame, mientras Amai lo comía Desuka la miraba con un dedito en la boca.

-Ten-Susurró Kasumy, al tiempo que dejaba un poco de queso y salame a la orilla del plato.

-_Ah!! Arigatou, Kasu-Chan!!!_-Exclamó Desuka, mientras comía.

Las tres estaban muy entretenidas comiendo, hasta que se acercaron una chica rubia, un chico con aspecto cansado y un chico regordete.

-Disculpen, podemos sentarnos?-Dijo la rubia amablemente.

-Hai-Dijo Mitsuko.

Tomaron asiento.

-Soy Ino Yamanaka-Dijo la rubia presentándose-Él es Shikamaru Nara-Señaló al chico de aspecto cansado, quien ya estaba durmiendo sobre la mesa-Y el es Chouji Akimichi-Señaló al chico regordete, quien ya estaba comiendo.

-Yo soy Hyuuga Yukina, ella Mitsuko y ella Kasumy-Dijo la pelirrosa, señalando a las mencionadas.

-Díganme, que piensan del nuevo curso?-Preguntó Ino.

-Pues…esta bien, supongo-Contestó Mitsuko.

-Y que les parece Sasuke-Kun?

-Emo-Respondieron las tres al unísono.

-Y Shino-Kun?-Preguntó la rubia, esta vez mirando a Yuki con una sonrisita traviesa.

-Ah…eh…yo…ps…hum…eh…-Apenas y podía articular palabras.

-Y a ti, Ino-San?-Preguntó Kasumy-Hay alguien que te guste?

-Pues si, me gusta Chouji-Contestó la ojiazul, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Y a mi me gusta Ino-Contestó el castaño, aún comiendo.

-Y son novios?-Preguntó Mitsuko.

-Que no los ves muy acaramelados?-Preguntó Shikamaru, alzando la cabeza-Tan solo míralos.

Y claro, Chouji e Ino estaban muy abrazaditos y a su alrededor inclusive salían corazoncitos.

-Aw!!! Yo quiero que alguien me quiera así!!!-Exclamó Yuki.

-_Pero si tienes a Shino-Kun, no?_-Dijo Amai, levantando las cejas de forma insinuante.

Yukina bajó la cabeza al instante, completamente sonrojada.

-_Pobre de Yuki-Chan, Amai la molesta mucho_-Dijo Desuka con una gotita, luego se dirigió a Kasumy-_Yo nunca haré eso! Nunca, nuca!_

Kasumy sonrió a penas.

-Bueno, fue todo muy divertido pero debemos irnos-Dijo la ojiazul-Les parece si mañana vamos al cine? Les presentaré a todos mis amigos!

-Me parece fantástico!-Dijo Mitsuko-Yuki, Kasu, vienen cierto?

-Bueno, salir no me haría mal-Dijo Kasumy.

-Si!!! Yo voy!!-Exclamó animada la Hyuuga, al tiempo que sus listones se transformaban en dos pequeños conejitos.

-Pues bien, adiós!-Dijo Chouji, yéndose junto a Ino y Shikamaru.

Las chicas salieron de la cafetería, nada más dar unos pocos pasos se encontraron con Neji y una chica peliazul.

-Onii-Sama, Hinata-Sama!!

-Hola-Respondió a secas el Hyuuga.

-H-Hola…-Al contrario de Neji, Hinata era un poco más dulce.

-_Hola Nekay!!!_-Exclamó Amai, sonriente.

-_Konichiwa, Nekay-Kun_-Dijo Desuka, un poco sonrojada.

-_Ara! Nekay ya tienes novia????_-Exclamó una pequeña chara de cabello rubio largo, ojos azules, usaba una chaqueta lila y una falda negra-_No sabía que eras tan popular!_

-_Cállate Yumeka_-Cortó Nekay, molesto y sonrojado.

-Onii-Sama, iremos al cine mañana, quieren ir?-Preguntó Yukina, extrañamente feliz.

A Kasumy se le ocurrió fijarse en los listones de la Hyuuga, y ahí pudo comprobar que los listones ahora tenían forma de conejitos. Cambio de personalidad con Amai.

-No estaría mal-Dijo Neji, suspirando-Le gustaría venir, Hinata-Sama?

-Eh…p-pues s-supongo que si…

-Bien! Nos vemos mañana!-Gritó Yuki, antes de irse corriendo.

Kasumy y Mitsuko se apresuraron a seguir a la Hyuuga, nada más llegar a su habitación la encontraron echa bolita sobre la cama.

-Como pude haber echo eso…yo no soy así…es humillante…que vergüenza…-Repetía la pelirrosa.

Kasumy pensó: Pobre Yuki, pobre por sus cambios de personalidad.

Mitsuko pensó: Está loca?

Las tres chicas se ducharon y fueron a dormir, mañana sería un largo día!.

Sin embargo, por largo día uno no quiere decir que madrugan precisamente.

-AH CARAJO!!!! POR CULPA DE TU MALA LECHE MAÑANERA LLEGAREMOS TARDE!!!!-Gritaba Mitsuko, buscando algo que ponerse.

-Gomen!!! No quise romper el despertador!!!-Clamaba la pelirrosa.

Al final quedaron así:

Kasumy: Una falda negra, un corsé blanco con vuelitos de blonda negra, pantis blancas y negras y zapatos negros. El cabello suelto.

Mitsuko: Pantalones holgados café, camisa negra manga corta y zapatillas deportivas.

Yukina: Vestido púrpura hasta la rodilla, sujeto con tirantes, pequeños zapatos y una diadema de corazón en el cuello. Cabello suelto hasta la cintura.

Las tres salieron corriendo a la entrada del instituto, al llegar se encontraron con Chouji, Shikamaru, un chico con un perro y…

-_"Shino-Kun!!!!"_-Yuki ya estaba tan roja como un tomate maduro.

-Sentimos llegar tarde, pero por la mala leche de Yuki se rompió el despertador-Dijo Mitsuko, mirando acusadoramente a Yuki.

-Eh! Que no fue culpa mía!-Exclamó sonrojada la otra-Apóyame Kasu-Chan!!

-Es que de hecho, si fue tu culpa-Dijo Kasumy, recordando el incidente de la mañana…

_Flash Back._

_Se encontraban Kasumy, Mitsuko y Yukina durmiendo apaciblemente, claro está hasta que el pequeño despertador comenzó a hacer su biip-biip _(Mierdas de efectos).

_-No me quiero levantar…-Suspiró Yuki, con el ceño fruncido mientras el despertador seguía sonando-Ajahsajsa-Y de un solo golpe, el despertador quedó hecho añicos._

_Fin Flash Back._

-Oh…ya veo…-Dijo Chouji, con una ligera gotita-Ah! Se me olvidaba, vendrán más personas, pero nos encontraremos con ellos en el cine-Siguió comiendo-Así que por mientras estamos Shino, Kiba, yo y ustedes-Continúo comiendo.

-_Oh, mi niña está enamoradísima hasta la médula!!!_-Clamaba Amai, sonrojando a Yukina.

-Chicos!!!! Sentimos la tardanza!!!!-Gritaba Ino, acompañada de Hinata.

Ino iba vestida con una falda morada y un peto negro, su cabello lo traía recogido con su típico moño alto.

Hinata iba con unos pantalones negros, una polera sin mangas de color lila y su cabello recogido en un improvisado moño.

-Wow! Estás preciosa Ino!-Exclamaba Chouji con los ojos brillantes.

-Tú también estás preciosa Hinata!!!-Exclamaba Kiba, en el mismo estado que Chouji.

-_Eh! No te pases con mi niña Inuzuka!!_-Clamaba la pequeña Yumeka, un poco celosa.

-_Así que eres celosa, ne Yumeka?_-Decían Desuka y Amai con una pequeña gotita escurriéndole por la sien.

-Bueno, vámonos!-Gritó Ino, prácticamente desde la entrada del instituto.

El grupito caminó por las concurridas calles de Tokio (Se me olvidó decirlo? Pues si, están en Tokio) hasta llegar al cine Toriyama (Sip, soy muy ocurrente con los nombres).

-Ino, por acá!!-Gritaba una pelirrosa de ojos jade, acompañada de un azabache, un rubio de ojos azules (No, no es Deidara), Shikamaru y Neji.

-Ya tardaban-Dijo simplemente el Hyuuga.

-Gomen, pero si no fuera por la mala leche de ALGUIEN, habríamos llegado más temprano-Dijo Mitsuko.

-Jo, ya dije que lo sentía-Murmuró Yuki cabizbaja.

-Da igual, entremos, entremos!!!!-Exclamaba Ino.

-Cerda, tan hiperactiva como siempre-Dijo la ojijade.

-Sakura, mi pequeña frentona, tan sarcástica como siempre-Contraatacó Ino, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Ya van a empezar?-Preguntó el azabache, observando a Sakura.

-Eso a ti no te importa Sasuke-Dijo Ino.

-_No puedo evitar sentirme dejado de lado_-Dijo un pequeño chara de cabello café y ojos negros, usaba una camisa negra y unos pantalones azules y una pequeña notita musical en la cabeza.

-_Y tú quien eres?_-Preguntó Amai, curiosa.

-_Mi nombre es Gakki, soy el guardián chara de Shikamaru_-Dijo el pequeño pelicafé.

-_Yo soy Desuka, ella Amai y creo que a Nekay-Kun ya le conoces…_-Dijo con un tierno sonrojo.

-_Jo, se olvidaron de mi_-Dijo Yumeka en un rinconcito con una nube negra sobre si.

-En fin, ya decidieron que película veremos?-Preguntó Kasumy.

-Ah…la maldición-Dijo Sasuke.

-Kasumy-Chan, si te asustas te puedes abrazar de mi-Dijo Naruto, sonriendo mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro.

-Ehm…no gracias-Dijo la ojivioleta, apartándose del contacto.

-Bueno, entramos?-Dijo Ino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se me secó el cerebro, no me maten D:


End file.
